


Guter Junge, oder böser Junge?

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flügelpflege, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Es war ihm peinlich. Und jemanden fragen? Luzifer würde ihn auslachen, er konnte das teuflische Gesicht vor sich sehen.Cas? Cas war mit Dean zusammen, würde er das erfahren, er würde ihn genauso auslachen.Der Bücherwurm? Sam würde ihn bemitleiden, was genauso schlimm wäre.Gabriel kannte eine Menge Leute. Aber ihm fiel keiner ein, mit dem er auch reden konnte.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Mit einem Lächeln lehnte sich Cas gemütlich in der Couch zurück, die Hände ausgetreckt auf der Rückenlehne.

Für einen Augenblick stoppte Dean in seiner Bewegung, die zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand und nahm dieses Bild tief in sich auf. Cas lächelte. Wann hatte er Cas zum letzten Mal lächeln gesehen? Hatte er Cas jemals lächeln gesehen?

„Was ist? Willst du beide trinken oder gibst du mir eines ab?“

„Steht dir“, grinste der Jäger und setzte sich neben ihn, „du solltest öfter lächeln.“

„Dazu haben wir jetzt auch allen Grund.“

Glücklich schloss der Engel seine Augen und seufzte zufrieden aus.

Michael war besiegt, er hatte seinen Dean wieder und die beiden waren jetzt offiziell zusammen. Gabriel flog zwischen Himmel und Erde hin und her und sah ab und zu nach dem Rechten und Luzifer…  

Es würde bestimmt noch einige Zeit dauern, aber aus ihm wurde nach und nach sogar jemand, mit dem man sich abgeben und vernünftig unterhalten konnte.

Es war fast alles in Ordnung. Fast.

 

„Sam?“

Der Große blieb ertappt in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Aus seinem Plan, still und heimlich zu verschwinden, wurde wohl nichts. Genervt stöhnte er und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um.

„Wohin gehst du?“

„Nur kurz rüber in die Bar.“

„Ich dachte wir haben darüber gesprochen. Diese Person ist nicht der richtige Umgang für dich.“

Dean stellte lauter als nötig seine Flasche auf den Tisch und ging wütend auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Und dabei war es gerade so schön“, murmelte Cas zu sich selber und raffte sich auf um seinem Jäger zu folgen.

„Ich kann wohl für mich selber entscheiden, ich bin kein Kind mehr!“

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen.

Seit ein paar Tagen immer und immer wieder dieselbe Diskussion und es endete immer auf dieselbe Weise. Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Türe knallen und Dean ärgerlich schnauben hörte, als er Sam nachsah.

„Son of a bitch! Jetzt hat der Kerl zwar seine Gnade nicht mehr, aber immer noch Einfluss auf meinen Bruder!“

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich neben Cas und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

„Was soll ich nur machen?“

„Gar nichts. Er ist kein Kind mehr“, antwortete der Engel ruhig.

„Toll, bist du jetzt auf seiner Seite?“

„Natürlich nicht. Aber …“

„Ihr geflügelten Bastarde seid doch alle gleich!“

 

Mit halboffenem Mund sah ihm der Ältere nach, als sich Dean wieder auf die Couch setzte und einen großen Schluck trank.

Das war aber jetzt auch nicht fair. Seine Familie konnte man sich schließlich nicht aussuchen und ein Fan von Luzifer war er noch nie. Aber sie konnten Sam auch nicht einsperren.

„Dean …“

„Ach, halt deinen Mund. Ich will nichts hören“, rief er ihm genervt zu.

Als Dean einige Augenblicke später nichts mehr hörte, stand er auf um nachzusehen.

„Na toll! Cas? Cas, ich hab es nicht so gemeint, komm wieder zurück.“

Der Ältere war nicht verschwunden, sondern hatte sich nur unsichtbar gemacht.

Zum einen, weil er Spaß daran hatte, zum anderen, weil er wusste, dass es besser war, Dean aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis der sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Schmunzelnd beobachtete er seinen Freund, der mit in seinen Händen vergrabenem Kopf immer wieder nach ihm rief.

„Verdammt, es tut mir leid“, murmelte der Dunkelblonde und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf den bis vor kurzem Cas gesessen hatte. Nur, dass er nicht dort gesessen hatte, sondern dort saß.

„Son of a bitch!“, rief Dean erschrocken und sprang auf.

Cas brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und sah den Mann an, der ihn nur kopfschüttelnd angrinste.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst?!“

Mit einem verheißungsvollen Knurren drückte er Cas an die Wand.

Für den Engel wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, ihn mit nur einem Wink durch den Raum zu schleudern, aber er genoss es viel zu sehr, Dean die Kontrolle zu überlassen.

„Ich denke, wir sind quitt“, schmunzelte er, aber der Jäger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sind noch lange nicht quitt.“

Mit diesen Worten schob er ihm gierig seine Zunge in den Hals.

 

Mit einer Kiste Bier in den Händen stieß Gabriel die Tür der kleinen Bar mit dem Fuß auf und sah seinen Bruder, der schon wieder heftig am Flirten war.

„Warum helfe ich dir eigentlich?“, stöhnte der Kleinere und verdrehte die Augen.

Mit einem Schwung setzte er die Kiste auf dem Tresen ab, sah, dass Luzifer dem Mädchen etwas in Ohr flüsterte, worauf diese kicherte und dann auf ihn zukam.

„Weil du mich liebst, Bruder“, grinste Luzifer und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.

„Das wüsste ich aber. Du hast mich getötet, du Arsch!“

„Ach komm schon, das ist schon so lange her. Bist du noch immer nachtragend?“

„Hast du ihr schon deine Flügel gezeigt?“, murrte Gabe und nickte in Richtung des Mädchens.

„Eifersüchtig?“

„Auf dich? Den widerlichsten Kerl im ganzen Universum?“

Missmutig räumte Gabriel die Flaschen in die Getränkelade und Luzifer warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Hätte ich meine Gnade noch, ich würde dich mit einem Fingerschnipsen explodieren lassen.“

„Sein bloß froh, dass dir Daddy deine heißgeliebten Flügel gelassen hat.“

„Ich habe mich geändert“, antwortete der Größere mit lieblicher Stimme, was ein sarkastisches Schnauben seitens Gabriel zur Folge hatte.

Mit einem Augenzwinkern schob ihm das Mädchen ihre Telefonnummer zu, bekam zum Abschied noch einen Handkuss und einen verführerischen Blick und verschwand aus der Türe.

„Ja, wer es glaubt. Was ist eigentlich mit Sam? Du fickst dich hier durch die Weltgeschichte. Der Junge hat Gefühle für dich!“

„Ach Sam … ich mag ihn. Eine tolle Abwechslung.“

Luzifer setzte sich auf den Tresen und sah weiter zu, wie Gabriel seine Arbeit erledigte.

„Du spielst mit seinen Gefühlen, Lu!“

„Klingt, als ob du in ihn verliebt wärst.“

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und Gabriel errötete. Kleinlaut antwortete er: „N … nein!“

Wie auf das Stichwort kam der jüngere Jäger durch die Tür, warf den beiden ein Lächeln zu und da Gabe wusste, dass er rot wie eine Tomate war, verzog er sich in die kleine Küche.

 

„Ob ich in Sam verliebt wäre…“, murmelte er halblaut und ging dabei auf und ab, „so ein Schwachsinn.“

Aber so ein Schwachsinn war das gar nicht.

Er hatte Gefühle für den Jäger, aber gegen seinen Bruder kam er nicht an.

Außerdem sah Sam in ihm nur einen Freund. Einen Freund, dem er sein Herz ausschüttete, wenn ihn Luzifer wieder einmal als Spielball missbrauchte, dessen Begabung es schon immer war, Menschen zu manipulieren. Mit seinem Witz, seinem Charme und seinem guten Aussehen.

Aber das hatte Gabe eigentlich auch … Nur sein Selbstwertgefühl hatte immensen Schaden genommen, als er von Asmodeus sieben Jahre lang gefangen gehalten und gefoltert wurde.

Als ihm sieben Jahre lang eingeredet wurde, dass er an allem Schuld war, dass er ein Nichts war.

Als er ihm Stück für Stück seine Gnade genommen hatte und damit auch seinen Flügeln erheblichen Schaden zugefügt hatte. Sie wurden matt, verloren ihren Glanz. Aber trotz allem fielen diese nicht aus.

„Verdammt!“

Brummend bückte er sich und hob ein paar Federn auf.

_‚Warum verliere ich meine Federn?‘_

Seit einigen Tagen fiel ihm das auf, aber er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Es war ihm peinlich. Und jemanden fragen? Luzifer würde ihn auslachen, er konnte das teuflische Gesicht praktisch vor seinen Augen sehen. Cas? Cas war mit Dean zusammen, würde dieser das erfahren, er würde ihn genauso auslachen. Der Bücherwurm? Sam würde ihn bemitleiden, was genauso schlimm wäre.

Gabriel kannte eine Menge Leute. Aber ihm fiel keiner ein, mit dem er auch reden konnte.

Seufzend setzte er sich an den Tisch, kratzte sich am Rücken und weitere Federn fielen zu Boden.

„Dad?“, sagte er, wusste aber im gleichen Moment, dass das eine genauso hirnrissige Idee war, denn das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte, hatte er Luzifer seine Gnade genommen und ist mit den Worten verschwunden, dass er wieder verschwindet.

Mühsam stand er auf und hielt sich kurz am Tisch fest, denn irgendwie fühlte er sich schwach.

Seit wann können Engel krank werden? Er versuchte es, konzentrierte sich, aber er konnte sich nicht selber davon heilen. Er beschloss, sich etwas hinzulegen, denn Ruhe hatte immer alle Probleme gelöst.

 

Als er bei der Türe ankam, hielt er einen Moment inne und schaute durch das große Bullauge.

Da er einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Barbereich hatte, entging ihm auch nicht, wie Sam und Luzifer sich küssten und ihre Hände an Stellen hatten, die er lieber nicht gesehen hätte.

„Keinen Anstand. Es könnte jederzeit jemand hereinkommen“, murmelte er angepisst.

Als hätte sein Bruder seine Gedanken gehört, sah er ihn im nächsten Moment zur Türe gehen und abschließen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Objekt der Begierde zuwandte.

Gabriel wusste, dass es besser für ihn gewesen wäre, kehrt zu machen und durch den Hintereingang zu verschwinden. Aber eine unsichtbare Macht zwang ihn, genau dort stehenzubleiben und zuzusehen.

Die beiden sahen ihn nicht, waren zu gefangen in ihrem Tun.

Und dann versperrte etwas großes, weißes, seine Sicht. Flügel.

Luzifer hatte seine Flügel ausgebreitet.

Der Jüngere hatte noch nie einem Menschen seine Flügel gezeigt. Früher hatte ihnen ihr Vater eingeredet, dass es etwas Heiliges war, dass nur die Personen diese sehen durften, die füreinander bestimmt waren. Er hatte noch nie das Gefühl, dass er für irgendjemanden bestimmt war.

„Angeber“, schnaubte Gabriel. Ein Teil von ihm war in diesem Moment eifersüchtig. Nicht nur darauf, dass Luzifer sich mit Sam vergnügte, sondern vielmehr auf seine Flügel.

Seufzend sah Gabriel auf seine eigenen.

„Wenn es so weitergeht, sehe ich bald aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn.“

Es musste etwas geschehen. Nur was, das wusste er noch nicht.

 

Gabriel verzog sich gleich nach seiner Ankunft im Bunker in die Bibliothek. Da er weder Cas, noch Dean noch sonst irgendjemanden entdecken konnte, dachte er ungestört zu sein.

„Gabriel?“

Cas riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er versteckte schuldbewusst ein Buch hinter seinem Rücken.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd und ging auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Ähm … lesen?“

„Du?“

Achtlos schmiss er das Buch in die Ecke zu den anderen, aber es war schon zu spät.

„Anatomie der Engel“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und blätterte neugierig, „stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Wo ist Dean?“

„Einkaufen.“

Seufzend ließ sich Gabe in den Stuhl sinken. Dabei lösten sich weitere Federn, die Cas sorgsam aufhob.

„Du verlierst deine Federn.“

„Huh!“, rief er gespielt erschrocken, aber Cas beobachtete das seit einiger Zeit und Gabe konnte ihm nichts vormachen.

„Bist du in der Mauser?“

„Dann würden wenigstens wieder neue nachwachsen.“

„Stress?“

„Der Job in der Bar ist nicht anstrengend.“

„Ärger?“

„Nicht mehr als sonst.“

„Liebeskummer?“

„Als wenn sich das auf meine Flügel auswirken würde. Und nein.“

„Du hast Glück, dass nur ich das sehen kann, ansonsten würde dir Dean einen Staubsauger in die Hand drücken. Der ganze Weg ist gepflastert von deinem Gefieder.“

_‚Als wenn ich etwas dafür könnte‘_

Cas blätterte weiter in dem Buch, nahm ein anderes zur Hand und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er würde Gabe so gerne helfen, legte ihm auch die Hand auf, obwohl beide wussten, dass er nicht stark genug war, einen Erzengel zu heilen.

„Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen, und ich würde lieber in Kauf nehmen, alle Federn zu verlieren, als Lu zu fragen“, schnaubte Gabe wütend.

Der Schwarzhaarige erzählte ihm, dass er vielleicht eine Idee hatte. Diese Person könnte ihn womöglich nicht heilen, aber den Prozess aufhalten. Nachdem Gabriel erfahren hatte, dass es sich um eine Hexe handelte, hielt er dem Jüngeren erst einmal eine Predigt darüber, dass diesen Gestalten nicht über den Weg zu trauen wäre. Nach einigem Zureden, erklärte er sich aber dazu bereit, denn er hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Kein Wort zu Dean, oder ich bringe dich um“, sagte er warnend.

Cas schüttelte den Kopf, legte seine Zeigefinger auf seine Stirn und mit einem Flügelschlag waren sie verschwunden.

 

„Grundgütiger! Wie wäre es mit anklopfen? Es gibt auch so etwas wie Telefone.“

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet stand Rowena plötzlich zwei Engeln gegenüber.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe“, sagte Cas und erklärte ihr kurz worum es ging.

„Ihr geflügelten Heiligenscheine könnt doch sonst alles, warum kommt ihr zu mir?“

„Weil du uns einen Gefallen schuldest. Du bist nicht unschuldig an Charlies Tod“, murrte Cas und seine Augen blitzten kurz blau auf.

„Schon wieder diese alte Leier …“

Augenrollend setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und sah beide abwechselnd an.

„Könntest du dich bekleiden?“

Cas war diese Situation unangenehm und er sah Gabriel an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Mich stört es nicht“, grinste der Kleinere.

„Ich mag deinen Freund“, lachte die Rothaarige, während sie nach nebenan ging.

Mit einigen Büchern bewaffnet, saßen die drei einige Augenblicke später dann an dem kleinen, runden Tisch und grübelten.

„An was es liegt kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich habe etwas um es zu verlangsamen. Den Grund dafür müsst ihr selber herausfinden.“

Dann schickte sie Cas los, um die Zutaten zu besorgen.

„Du bist also ein Erzengel“, murmelte sie, musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, während sie ihn umrundete.

Viel Zeit für Smalltalk hatten die beiden nicht, denn als der jüngere Engel mit den Zutaten wiederkam, hatte Rowena bereits einige Kerzen und die Utensilien bereit gelegt und es ging los.

Gabriel fühlte sich nach der Zeremonie zwar nicht verändert, hoffte aber, dass der Spruch seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Es vergingen ein paar Tage und erfreut stellte der Engel fest, dass zwar ab und zu einige Federn ausfielen, aber es anscheinend geklappt hatte.

Gabe hielt sich ansonsten auch an die Ratschläge. Das mit der gesunden Ernährung ließ er aus, aber er ging Luzifer so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg. Und der eigene Ratschlag an sich selber war, nicht  zuviel über Sam nachzudenken.

Bis zu dem einen Zwischenfall, der alles verändern sollte.

 

„Gabe?“

Sam kam in die Küche, sah seinen Freund mit einem Lolli am Tisch sitzen und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hm“, murmelte dieser und sah von seiner Zeitschrift auf.

„ … und dann küsst er diese Schlampe, vor meinen Augen …“

_‚Selbst wenn er wütend ist, ist er wunderschön‘_

Seine langen Haare, die in wilden Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen, seine Augen, die immer wieder ihre Farbe wechselten, seine großen Hände, die er gerne auf seinem Körper spüren würde …

„Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Natürlich, Sammy.“

Gabriel konnte nur auf diese Lippen starren, zwischen denen ab und zu seine Zunge hervorkam und darüber leckte. Er hörte, dass er etwas sagte, aber konnte nicht verstehen, was es war.

Er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Denn es ging immer nur um dasselbe.

_‚Wie lange willst du dich eigentlich noch verarschen lassen?‘_

„Du kennst meine Meinung zu Lu.“

„ … aber seine Flügel sind so unglaublich schön. So weiß, so rein“, schwärmte er, bevor er wieder verzweifelt wurde, „verdammt Gabe, sag etwas dazu! Warum tut er mir das an?“

„Sam!“, rief der Engel wütend und sprang auf, „sag mal, wie lange willst du dich noch zum Narren halten lassen? Lu spielt nur mit dir, sieh das doch ein. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient. Ich bin immer nur der Fußabtreter, der sich alle deine Probleme anhören muss. Aber ist schon in Ordnung, nimm bloss keine Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle!“

„Du …“, sagte Sam fassungslos und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, aber Gabriel war in Fahrt.

„Mir reicht es langsam, ich will das so nicht mehr, ich … Sam, ich …“

„Deine Flügel ... ich kann deine Flügel sehen“, murmelte der Jäger und deutete mit seinem Finger.

Durch Gabriels Wutausbruch hatten sich seine Flügel manifestiert. Mitten im Wort hielt der Ältere inne und wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Das war nicht beabsichtigt.

Er wusste, in welchem Zustand seine Flügel waren, und er wollte nicht, dass Sam ihn so sah. Hätte er gekonnt, er wäre weg geflogen. Hätte er gekonnt, er wäre in ein Erdloch versunken. Aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ihm war schwindelig und er war den Tränen nahe. Vor Wut, vor Verzweiflung und anhand der Tatsache, dass Sam nichts mehr sagte.

So blieb ihm nur die Flucht und er stürmte Hals über Kopf aus dem Bunker.

 

Sam konnte ihm nur nachstarren, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

_‚Gold‘_

Das war das einzige Wort, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder so weit im Griff, um darüber nachzudenken, was in den vergangenen Minuten passiert war.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich klein. Gabriel hatte mit allem Recht. Woher nahm er sich die Frechheit, ihn mit all dem Müll zu belasten? Gabe war sein bester Freund, jemand, mit dem er über alles reden konnte.

War das jetzt vorbei? Hatte er damit alles zerstört, nur weil er sich wie ein verliebter Teenager benahm? Er sah Gabriels Blick vor sich. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit ihm redete, mit ihm lachte oder sie einfach nur nebeneinander saßen. Dieses Funkeln und Strahlen dieser goldenen Augen.

Das war weg. Gabe‘s Blick war in den vergangenen Augenblicken eiskalt gewesen, wütend und verzweifelt.

Plötzlich fragte sich Sam, was er an Luzifer so toll fand. Der Sex war nicht schlecht, keine Frage.

Aber ansonsten war und blieb Luzifer ein Mistkerl. Er war und blieb das Böse und vergiftete alle, nur durch seine Anwesenheit. Und Gabriel verteidigte ihn vor Sam auch noch.

Er war sein Bruder und er sah noch immer das Gute in ihm. Auch nach allem was er ihm angetan hatte. Der Jäger hatte diesen Engel gar nicht verdient und fragte sich, warum er immer bei ihm war und immer zu ihm stand. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dafür, dass er ihn so ausgenutzt hatte.

Sam war gerne in Gabriels Nähe. Er fühlte sich bei ihm wohl, sicher. Sie hatten beide ziemlich dasselbe erlebt, auch diese Erfahrungen hatten sie fester zusammengebracht.

Der Jüngere hatte sich immer so etwas gewünscht, das Dean mit Cas hatte. Er hatte sich auch einen Engel gewünscht. Hatte er sich durch seine Sturheit für den falschen Engel entschieden?

Und er hatte seine Flügel gesehen.

_‚Gold‘_

Verträumt schmunzelte er, bis sich seine Miene versteifte.

Warum sahen seine Flügel so heruntergekommen aus? Erst dann fiel sein Blick auf den Boden, wo bestimmt zehn goldene Federn lagen. Er fragte sich, warum er diese sehen konnte, wusste aber keine Antwort. Behutsam hob er jede davon auf, schloss die Augen und roch daran.

Er musste Gabriel suchen. Er musste ihm sagen, wie leid es ihm tat.

 

Schnellen Schrittes ging Gabriel immer tiefer in den Wald, bis er vor Erschöpfung auf einem großen Stein zusammen sank. Tränen liefen ununterbrochen über sein Gesicht.

Das Wichtigste für einen Engel waren seine Flügel. Als er seinen Blick hob und um sich sah, sah er, dass der gesamte Weg damit ausgestreut war, wie bei Hänsel und Gretel.

Verzweifelt schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und vergrub den Kopf in seinem Schoss. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte und fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute schwächer.

„Vater!“, rief er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und blickte in den Himmel.

Minutenlang, eine Ewigkeit. Aber es kam keine Antwort.

„Cas?!“, schrie er. Immer wieder.

„Gabriel!“

Der Schwarzhaarige kniete sich zu ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, denn unter dem Schluchzen konnte er kein Wort verstehen.

„Ich … diese Hexe muss den Spruch wiederholen“, wimmerte er.

 

Das nächste Problem war, dass Rowena in der Zwischenzeit ihre Wohnung engelsicher gemacht hatte. So bleib den beiden nichts anders übrig, als in den Bunker zurückzugehen.

„Aber zuerst siehst du nach, ob auch Dean oder Sam nicht da sind.“

Als er und Cas dann unbemerkt in eines der Zimmer verschwunden waren, schnappte sich der Jüngere das Telefon.  

„Na siehst du, telefonieren kannst du doch“, erwiderte Rowena sarkastisch.

„Hör zu. Gabriel geht es schlecht, du musst den Spruch noch einmal wiederholen.“

„Das kostet euch aber eine Kleinigkeit. Nicht dich, aber den Hübschen.“

Der Kleinere riss ihm das Handy aus der Hand.

„Ja, aber mach. Ich brauche mehr Zeit!“

Nachdem die Zeremonie das zweite Mal durchgeführt worden war, hörte Cas Dean rufen.

„Verdammt.“

„Schon in Ordnung“, lächelte die Rothaarige, „ich bleibe hier. In einer Stunde ist er wieder fit.“

Cas war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, seinen Bruder mit der Hexe alleine zu lassen, aber erstens hatte er keine andere Wahl und andererseits nickte ihm der Dunkelblonde aufmunternd zu.

Von Minute zu Minute ging es Gabriel wieder besser und er ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?“, hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und drückte sich an ihn.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe“, erwiderte er entsetzt und schubste sie von sich.

„Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen. Entweder machst du es freiwillig, oder nicht. Ich habe meine Methoden.“

„Wenn du denkst, dass ich mache, was ich denke, dass du denkst, dann denkst du falsch.“

„Ich denke, da denkt etwas ganz anders“, schmunzelte sie, während sie ungeniert zwischen seine Beine griff.

„Huch“, japste Gabriel und ließ erschrocken das Glas fallen.

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte er noch wie diese Hexe etwas sagte, und dann setzte sein Gehirn aus.

 

In der Zwischenzeit rief Sam ununterbrochen nach seinem Freund. Er sah sich suchend um und fragte sich, wie er ihn jemals finden sollte.

Als plötzlich sein Blick auf eine goldene Feder fiel, die am Boden lag.

„Mein Gott, Gabe“, seufzte er und hob sie vorsichtig auf, und als er sich aufrichten wollte, sah er die nächste und dann noch eine. Und mit jeder weiteren wurde sein Herz schwerer und schwerer.

Immer tiefer ging er in den Wald und sammelte die Spur aus Federn auf, bis er vor einem Haufen von Federn stand, und die Spur damit endete. Sein Herz schmerzte und er war den Tränen nahe.

Er kauerte sich auf den Stein, auf dem bis vor kurzem Gabriel gesessen hatte.

Auf einmal spürte er einen eiskalten Schauer, der seine Wirbelsäule entlangkroch.

Sam spürte die Verzweiflung, spürte die Tränen und die Angst an diesem Ort, die Gabriel hatte.

Er sah auf seinen Strauß Federn und das Wasser sammelte sich in seinen Augen.

Gabriel war ihm wichtig. Er würde es nicht verkraften, ihn zu verlieren.

Plötzlich hasste er sich dafür, sich auf Luzifer eingelassen zu haben, wo doch sein Glück zum Greifen nahe war.

Eine unsichtbare Macht öffnete ihm seine Augen. Er liebte Gabriel. Hatte ihn immer geliebt.

Mit ihm konnte er lachen und weinen. Er war derjenige, der ihn verstand und dem er alles anvertrauen konnte, worüber er mit seinem Bruder niemals sprechen konnte. Bei ihm musste er sich nicht verstellen. Gabriel war immer für ihn da und jetzt brauchte er Sam. Das war der Jäger ihm schuldig. Der Engel verlor seine Federn, und das musste einen Grund haben.

Voller Tatendrang machte sich Sam wieder auf den Weg.

 

Mittlerweile waren auch Dean und Cas am Bunker angelangt.

„Ich komme gleich, mein Engel“, sagte der Jäger, als ihn Cas an der Hand in sein Zimmer ziehen wollte und löste sich um in die andere Richtung zu gehen, „ich hole uns etwas zu trinken.“

Im selben Moment kam auch Sam die Treppe herunter und nickte den beiden zu.

„Son of a bitch!“, rief Dean plötzlich.

Natürlich hatte er nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit von Sam und Cas geweckt, sondern auch die von dem Engel und Rowena.

In Gabriels Kopf klickte es erneut und seine Gedanken waren wieder frei.

Es bedurfte keiner Worte, denn die Gesichter der fünf sprachen Bände.

Dean war erstaunt. Ihm gefiel zwar was er sah, aber er fand es nicht sonderlich toll, dass es in seinem Zuhause war. Cas war diese Situation sehr peinlich und er senkte seinen Blick zu Boden, da er sich für seinen Bruder schämte. Rowena schmunzelte, zwinkerte Gabe zu und verschwand.

Gabriel wurde sich der Tatsache bewusst, was er gemacht hatte und stammelte mit hochrotem Kopf etwas unverständliches, und Sam … Der war wie erstarrt, geschockt und verletzt.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er sich umdrehte und in sein Zimmer ging.

„Macht den Mund zu, es zieht!“, zischte Gabe den beiden anderen zu, bevor er sich seine verwuschelten Haare glättete und den Lippenstift von seinem Hals wischte.

 

„Sam?“

Schuldbewusst klopfte er einige Augenblicke später an seine Tür.

Obwohl. Musste er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Sam war doch in Luzifer verschossen.

„Komm rein“, hörte er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er eintrat.

„Es … das war nicht so, wie es aussah“, stammelte der Engel nervös und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Nein?“

„Es war nicht freiwillig. Sie hat …“

„Spar es dir!“

Diese Worte kamen bissiger aus seinem Mund, als er es wollte. Denn Sam war der absolut letzte, der ihm Vorwürfe machen durfte. Nur weil er nach unendlich langer Zeit herausgefunden hatte, dass er etwas für Gabriel empfand, nachdem er wochenlang mit Luzifer rumgemacht hatte.

„Es tut mir leid“, antwortete der Kleinere und sah betrübt zu Boden.

Sam klopfte auf die Matratze und forderte Gabe auf, sich zu setzen.

„Hast du mir Blumen mitgebracht?“, kicherte er nervös, um die bedrückende Stille zu unterbinden und deutete auf den Strauß Federn.

Sam drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist los Gabe?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete der Engel schulterzuckend und seufzte laut.

„Zeig mir deine Flügel.“

Gabe schüttelte den Kopf. Viel zu sehr schämte er sich dafür.

„Bitte Gabriel, ich will dir helfen.“

 

Der Kleinere rang mit sich. Er hatte noch nie einem Menschen seine Flügel gezeigt. Und jetzt in diesem Zustand. Es dauerte lange und es kostete ihn so viel Überwindung. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich aber auch keinen Menschen vorstellen, dem er sie zeigen wollte, außer Sam. Er liebte ihn. Schon so lange.

Als er in die warmen Augen sah, die ihm einen aufmunternden Blick schenkten und er mit einem Lächeln seinen Arm streichelte, seufzte er tief und nickte.

Eine Träne lief seine Wange entlang, als er aufstand und sich vor Sam stellte. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Dann schloss er die Augen und machte sie auch nicht mehr auf. Er wollte den mitleidigen Blick in Sams Augen nicht sehen.

Das altbekannte Rauschen erklang, nur diesmal verschwand er nicht oder tauchte auf.

 

Nur wenige Sekunden später stand Sam der Schock praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben, als auf einmal zwei goldene, mächtige, majestätische Schwingen aus Gabe‘s Rücken ragten und sich langsam ausbreiteten, dabei durch ihre enorme Spannweite fast den ganzen Raum einnahmen.

Es war schrecklich. Zwar lösten sich keine erneuten Federn, aber es waren so viele Lücken, dass es ihm unmöglich war, damit zu fliegen. Sam stand auf und ging um ihn herum.

Er wollte es, aber traute sich nicht, seine Hände auszustrecken und wusste auch nicht, wie Gabriel reagieren würde.

Gabriel hatte noch immer seine Augen fest geschlossen und sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er fürchtete, man könnte es hören. Bis er eine Hand unter seinem Kinn spürte, die ihn zwang sie zu öffnen.

„Sie sind wunderschön“, flüsterte Sam lächelnd.

„Ja?“, fragte Gabe ängstlich und weitere Tränen liefen über seine Wange, die Sam behutsam wegwischte.

Der Größere nickte und stotternd erzählte ihm Gabriel welche Rolle Rowena dabei gespielt hatte.

Sam fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Natürlich  glaubte er ihm diese Geschichte.

Aber er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Er musste die Federn berühren.

„Darf ich deine Flügel anfassen?“

Mit dieser Frage war auch Gabriel überfordert. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Aber wenn er es jemandem erlauben würde, dann war es Sam und so nickte er zögerlich.

 

Voller Ehrfurcht steckte der Jäger seine Hand aus ließ die langen, glatten, aber doch flauschigen Federn durch seine Finger gleiten.

Gabriel hielt die Luft an und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen, als er sanfte Berührungen spürte, die ihm eine Gänsehaut auf den Körper zauberten. So etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt. Natürlich hatten sich die Engel früher gegenseitig ihre Flügel geputzt und gepflegt, aber das war nichts im Vergleich dazu.

 

Sam  hatte auch Luzifers Flügel gesehen, aber er hatte erstaunlicherweise nie das Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren. Das hier war etwas anderes.

Sein Herz setzte kurz aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade machte.

Er berührte die Flügel eines Engels. Seines Engels. Nicht die Menschenhülle, sondern den Engel. Das Reinste, was es überhaupt gab. Und das es ihm, Sam, der dem Teufel verfallen war, der so viel Mist gemacht hatte, erlaubt war, das hier zu machen, trieb ihm das Wasser in die Augen.

Gabriel wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, atmete nur ganz flach und genoss dieses angenehme Gefühl das seinen gesamten Körper durchströmte.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen“, flüsterte der Jäger, sah Gabe tief in die Augen und beide lächelten erleichtert.

Beide verloren sich in den Augen des anderen, aber keiner wagte, den ersten Schritt zu machen, aus Angst vor einer Zurückweisung.

„Ok“, murmelte Sam verlegen, zog sich mit klopfendem Herzen wieder zurück, „sollen wir in die Bibliothek gehen und sehen, was wir brauchen, um deine Flügel wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Auf alle Fälle gehören diese gewaschen und gepflegt.“

„Du musst das nicht machen, Sam“, erwiderte Gabe kleinlaut, denn er wollte ihm nicht zur Last fallen. Irgendwie würde er das schon alleine hinbekommen.

„Aber ich will. Gabe, du bist mir wichtig und ich muss etwas wieder gut machen. Lass mich dir bitte helfen.“


	3. Chapter 3

Am darauffolgenden Tag, Sam hatte Cas gebeten, mit Dean für einen Tag zu verschwinden, fanden sich beide im Badezimmer ein. Alle Utensilien waren bereitgestellt und Sam konnte es kaum erwarten, Gabriels Flügel wieder zu spüren.

„Willst du das wirklich machen Sam? Das dauert bestimmt lange.“

„Natürlich. Nur wir beide und keiner da, der uns stört“, grinste der Große und nickte mit dem Kopf zu einem Stuhl.

Auffordernd sah ihn Sam an und zögerlich ließ der Engel seine Flügel erscheinen.

„Gefallen sie dir wirklich?“ fragte Gabe irgendwann, denn der Jäger hatte noch kein Wort gesagt.

Dieser konnte nur stumm nickte. Er streichelte sanft über den Flügel und traute sich vorsichtig die Finger durch die Federn hindurch gleiten zu lassen. Sofort reagierte Gabriel auf die Berührung, indem er scharf die Luft einzog. Erschrocken zog Sam die Hand zurück.

„Hab ich dir weh getan?“

„Nein, Sam…“, stammelte er und blickte ihn über die Schulter an, „es … es ist nur so, dass sie sehr empfindlich sind …“

Sam nickte und widerholte es. Diesmal entlockte er dem Engel ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, das ihm sagte, dass er es nicht als schmerzhaft empfand und der Große musste zufrieden leicht schmunzeln.

Die Federn kitzelten ihn etwas am Kinn und er wünschte sich, er würde kein Oberteil tragen, sodass er die Flügel an seiner Brust spüren konnten. Aber dazu waren beide nicht hier.

Als erstes machte sich der Jäger daran, die losen Federn zu lösen. Gabriel musste zugeben, das ziepte ein wenig und jedes Mal zuckte er kurz zusammen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sam besorgt, bemühte sich so vorsichtig zu ein, wie es ging.

„Alles in Ordnung“, antwortete Gabe und nickte zur Bestätigung.

Mit sorgenvoller Miene betrachtete sich Sam den Berg an Federn am Boden.

Gabriel wusste, dass es sein musste, aber einige stumme Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Es war nicht der körperliche Schmerz, sondern der seelische. Er war immer so unglaublich stolz gewesen, auf seine Schwingen. Sein Vater hatte sie golden gemacht, genauso wie seine Augen und nannte ihn immer liebevoll, seinen ‚Goldjungen‘.

Danach nahm Sam eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser, einen Waschlappen und eine weiche Bürste.

Sorgfältig und liebevoll wusch er Feder für Feder. Gabriel beobachtete ihn im Spiegel.

„Willst du eine Pause machen?“, fragte dieser besorgt, als Sam sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

„Nein“, antwortete er schmunzelnd und machte weiter.

Nach einer Stunde war er damit fertig und betrachtete sich stolz sein Werk.

 

Voller Tatendrang mischte er die verschiedensten Utensilien für die Pflege und Heilung der Flügel.

„Geht es dir gut?“

Gabriels Gesicht hatte einen leichten Rotton angenommen, denn die Gefühle, die ihn durchfluteten waren sehr angenehm.

Seine Augen hatten wieder dieses Funkeln, das Sam so sehr liebte.

Vorsichtig und sanft trug er die Mischung auf und spürte in seinen Fingern das Schaudern, das jedes Mal durch Gabriels Körper ging. Er sah in den Spiegel. Der Engel hatte seine Augen geschlossen, sein Atem ging schneller und er war total entspannt.

Sam teilte diese Gefühle. Nein, es erregte ihn, Gabriel so zu sehen. Und die Tatsache, daß er diese Gefühle auslöste, ließ ihn mutiger werden. Immer wieder und wieder vergrub er seine Finger in die weichen Federn, massierte, streichelte, tastete sich weiter vorwärts.

Er hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres berührt. Die Federn waren genauso so weich, wie sie aussahen. Gerade zu seidig. Dazu hatten die Flügel mindestens Körpertemperatur und fühlten sich einfach nur fantastisch an.

 

Das war neu für den Kleineren und er versuchte, seine Empfindungen einzuordnen.

Er kannte das Gefühl der Erregung, er war nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit.

Aber Sam berührte keinen Teil seines Körpers. Nur seine Flügel, erregten seine wahre Gestalt, seine Gnade. Von Zeit zu Zeit entkam ihm ein abgehacktes Seufzen und er blickte wieder in den Spiegel. Ihre Augen trafen aufeinander. Das Feuer loderte in beiden.

„Sam“, flüsterte Gabe rauh, „bitte hör nicht auf.“

Das war das letzte, was dem Jäger in den Sinn kam. Es war das schönste Gefühl, die weichen Federn unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, zu spüren und zu sehen, wie sie sich bei jeder Berührung aufplusterten. Es hatte etwas Magisches und unheimlich erotisches.

Er wollte nie mehr damit aufhören, das zu fühlen.

„Fuck!“, stöhnte der Kleinere und hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Stuhl fest, als Sam diese Stelle an seinem Rücken massierte, wo sich die Flügel mit dem Fleisch vereinigten.

Das war Sam nicht mehr genug. Er wollte ihn vor Lust schreien hören, er wollte ihn explodieren sehen und ihn am ganzen Körper vor Ekstase zittern spüren.

Verzweifelt biss sich der Engel auf die Lippen. Er konnte nicht mehr kontrollieren, was mit ihm passierte. Ein Feuerwerk um das andere explodierte in ihm und er fühlte, dass er nahe war.

„Sam!“, rief er, sprang auf und ließ seine Flügel verschwinden. Keuchend hielt er sich am Waschbecken fest und schluckte.

 

So wollte er das nicht. Nicht ohne ihm gesagt zu haben, was er fühlte.

Nicht ohne die Gewissheit zu haben, dass es dem Jäger auch so ging.

Er wollte nicht schon wieder verletzt werden, nicht nur einen kurzen Höhepunkt haben um danach vor Sehnsucht und Verlangen das Gefühl zu haben, zu sterben.

Sam atmete tief durch, versuchte sich selber wieder zu beruhigen, denn er spürte, dass er hart war. Wenn er weitergemacht hätte, er wäre seinen Gefühlen erlegen. Ohne berührt zu werden.

Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und sah Gabe an. Mit errötetem Gesicht starrte dieser verwirrt zurück.

„Wenn du jetzt auf eine Entschuldigung wartest, dann kannst du lange warten“, grinste der Große versaut.

Gabriel schnaubte amüsiert und setzte sich neben ihn.

Beide sahen sich an und kicherten.

„Es hat lange gedauert, aber mir ist etwas klargeworden.“

Sam fasste sich ein Herz und nahm Gabriel‘s Hand in seine Hände, sah ihm tief in die Augen und fing leise an zu reden.

„Du bist mir unglaublich wichtig und es tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit ein solcher Vollidiot war. Ich habe mich in eine Sache verrannt und dich als Fußabtreter benutzt. Bitte verzeih mir.“

„Ach, vergessen und abgehakt“, erwiderte der Engel lässig, dabei klopfte aber sein Herz in dreifachem Tempo als er Sam‘s Hand drückte, „ich …“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gabriel.“

Schüchtern lächelten sich beide an. Hatte er wirklich gesagt, er würde ihn lieben?

Ihn, Gabriel, den Versager. Derjenige, der alle enttäuscht hatte?

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Zittern. Gabe runzelte die Stirn und auch Sam sah ihn fragend an. Es ging nicht von seiner Hülle aus, sondern seine Gnade leuchtete für einen Augenblick auf.

„Was war das?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, kann aber auch nicht so wichtig gewesen sein. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“

„Du wolltest mich gerade küssen“, schmunzelte Sam und drehte sich näher zu ihm.

„Ach ja?“, fragte der Kleinere frech und runzelte die Stirn, beugte sich aber dann zu ihm und flüsterte an seinen Lippen: „Ich liebe dich auch, Sam Winchester.“

 

„Wir sollten weitermachen.“

Gabriel nickte, stand auf und ließ seine Flügel erscheinen. Fassungslos starrte ihn Sam an.

„Das war ja eine Wundermischung“, murmelte er nach einigen Augenblicken.

Jede Feder war an seinem Platz. Seine goldenen Flügel waren dicht und flatterten, als Gabe diese auf und ab bewegte, als würde er jeden Moment losfliegen wollen. Sie leuchteten und funkelten, genauso wie der Mann, der in der Mitte stand. Sam hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres, Beeindruckenderes, Bezaubenderes und Erstaunlicheres gesehen und er fühlte sich klein. So klein. Voller Ehrfurcht senkte er den Blick.

„Das warst du, Sammy. Ein Engel kann sich nur einmal in seinem Leben verlieben. Und der richtige Partner hat die Macht einen Erzengel zu heilen. Danke.“

„Und das hast du mir nicht früher gesagt, weil …?“

„Zum einen, weil ich auch nicht daran geglaubt habe, und zum anderen, weil du es selber herausfinden musstest.“

Gabriel‘s Gnade wallte auf, und er fühlte sich so stark wie niemals zuvor.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte er seine Flügel um Sam und zog ihn näher.

Etwas verlegen starrte Sam zu Boden und vergrub nach einigen Augenblicken wieder seine Hände in den mächtigen Schwingen. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, rieb sein Gesicht an den weichen Federn und sog den Geruch tief in sich auf. Es roch nach Geborgenheit, nach Liebe ... gemischt mit einem Hauch Honig.

Etwas benebelt schloss Gabriel seinen Augen und stöhnte heiser auf, legte seine Hände in Sams Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, griff der Jäger automatisch fester zu, denn er hatte das Gefühl, seine Beine könnten jeden Augenblick nachgeben.

Diese Stärke, die der Engel ausstrahlte, ließ ihn glücklich und zufrieden seufzen.

Es war anders als mit Luzifer. Denn das, das war Liebe.

Beiden war klar, dass sie zueinander gehörten. Die Hitze erfasste beide und atemlos trennte sie sich, bevor sie ihre Lippen erneut aufeinanderdrückten.

 

„Sam“, hauchte Gabe und drückte sich näher an seinen Freund, ließ ihn seine Erregung spüren.

Der Jäger blickte unsicher in seine Augen. Er brachte keinen Ton heraus, aber in seinem Kopf waren tausend Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte er sich mit Luzifer eingelassen, weil diese Seele genauso verdorben war wie Sams. Aber Gabriel? Er war so rein, so wunderschön.

Er wollte ihn nicht mit seinem Wesen vergiften. Was, wenn ...

„Du bist kein Spielzeug für mich Sam. Ich habe dich geliebt, seit dem ersten Tag, als du das Licht der Welt erblickt hast. Nichts was du gemacht hast, oder jemals tun könntest, könnte etwas daran ändern“, sagte der Engel, der es nicht lassen konnte, wieder in Sams Gedanken herumzuschnüffeln.

Glücklich seufzend umarmte er den Kleineren noch fester und nahm sich vor, seinen Engel nie wieder los zu lassen.


End file.
